Une Nouvelle Vie pour une nouvelle histoire
by Drago Jedusor
Summary: C'est la réecriture de "Une Nouvelle Vie, Une Nouvelle Histoire.


Salut les Fans! Je vous présente ma première fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Titre: Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle histoire

Auteurs principaux: Sandrine Gautier alias Yamna et Marion alias Maria

Auteurs secondaire: Hafiza (elle à inventer un des méchant de l'histoire)

Base: Yu-Gi-Oh !

Genre: Bagare, Aventure, Voyage, Lemon, Humour, Romance...

Warnings1: Cette histoire contient du yaoi. Si vous aimez pas les relations plus ou moins explicites entre hommes passez votre chemin !

Warnings2: Pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui n'aiment pas les famtômes, les esprits, les vampires, les loup-garous et tout ce qui fait partie du genre horreur passez votre chemin !

Warnings3: Dans cette histoire Noah n'est pas le fils biologique de Gozaburo Kaiba. Noah a été adopter par celui-ci en même temps que Seto et Macouba. Sa explique pourquoi Noah et Seto s'appellent Kaiba et pourquoi ils sont les jumeaux de Sandrine.

Warnings3suite: Dans cette histoire Marek, Malik et Shizu ont été confiés à des amis égyptiens des parents de Sandrine. Voilà pourquoi ils s'appellent Ishtar mais qu'ils sont les frères et la soeur de Sandrine.

Couples principaux: Seto x Maria (Marion); Yami x Sandrine.

Couples secondaires: Marek (Yami Marek) x Zork (Yami Bakura); Malik (Marek le gentil) x Bakura; Odion x Shizu; Pegasus x Cécillia; Yugi x Téa.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh n'appartiennent ni à mes amies ni à moi, ils sont à Kazuki Takahashi, le merveilleux auteur de mangas ! (Je peux pas avoir Seto et Yami? Non! Dommage! ...snif...) Néanmoins, ceux que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas sont à moi et à mes copines. Vous allez rencontrés d'autres persos qui sont à Marion: comme le jeune Inconnu; la mystèrieuse amie d'enfance de Kaiba: elle est à Hafiza; ou Cyber Kaiba: il est à moi...

Je vais présenter les nouveaux persos.

Mon perso:

Nom: Gautier.

Prénom: Sandrine.

Surnom: Yamna (L'Esprit Fidèle); Sandy; Sethiana (Dériver de Seth ou de Seto, comme vous voulez).

Yeux: Bleu glace (Comme Seto dans le premier épisode de Yu-Gi-Oh).

Cheveux: Brun long jusqu'aux hanches.

Groupe sanguin: ABAT (Groupe sanguin inventé)

Date de Naissance: Le 25/10/89.

Age: 16 ans.

Signe du zodiaque: Scorpion acendant Gémeaux.

Signe du zodiaque chinois: Serpent.

Aime: La peinture; le dessin; la sculpture.

Deteste: Le basketball; le golf.

Objet magique: Puzzle des Ombres (la définition se trouvera dans le chapitre6).

Alter-égo: Yaminatem (L'Esprit Puissant) dit Atem (Yami quand il était pharaon) et Seth (Le cousin de Atem et ancètre de Seto).

Famille: Seto, Macouba et Noah Kaiba; Marek, Malik et Shizu Ishtar et Réléna Gautier.

Les faux triplés de la famille: Noah, Seto et Sandrine.

Réléna et Macouba sont des faux jumeaux.

Les vrais jumeaux de la famille: Marek et Malik.

Amis: Yugi & Cie + Zork (Yami Bakura), Odion, Maï et Maria (Marion).

Pouvoirs magiques: Voyage à travers le temps et les dimensions; réssuciter les morts utiliser sur Cecilia Pegasus; changer d'apparence à volonté...

(Vous découvriraient les autres au cours de la fic).

Le perso de Marion:

Nom: Lauriana (Nom de jeune fille de Cecilia Pegasus).

Prénom: Maria.

Surnom: Lady Night Dragon.

Yeux: Vert.

Cheveux: Noir Eben.

Groupe sanguin: AB

Date de Naissance: Le 24/03/89.

Age: 16 ans.

Signe du zodiaque: Bélier ascendant Vierge.

Signe du zodiaque chinois: Cheval.

Aime: Le dessin; la musique; chanter; avoir quelqu'un à écouter et à qui parler.

Deteste: L'injustice.

Objet magique: Bracelet du Millénium.

Alter-égo: Princesse Marianira.

Famille: Père: Maximillion Pegasus; Mére: Cécillia Pegasus (apparait au cours de la fic); Cousine: Diane.

Amis: Yugi & Cie + Zork (Yami Bakura) et Odion + Maï + Sandrine + Réléna.

Pouvoirs magiques: Anpathie (volontaire)...

(Vous découvriraient les autres au cours de la fic).

Réléna Gautier:

Nom: Gautier.

Prénom: Réléna.

Surnom: Princesse

Yeux: Vert prairies.

Cheveux: Blonde.

Groupe sanguin: O+

Date de Naissance: Le 13/08/92.

Age: 13 ans.

Signe du zodiaque: Lion acendant Verseau.

Signe du zodiaque chinois: Cheval.

Aime: Le football et Créée des rodots.

Deteste: Le golf.

Objet magique: La Bague du Millénium.

Alter-égo: Téana.

Famille: Seto, Macouba et Noah Kaiba; Marek, Malik et Shizu Ishtar et Sandrine Gautier.

Amis: Yugi & Cie + Zork (Yami Bakura) et Odion + Maï + Maria (Marion).

Pouvoirs magiques: Enfermée ses adversaires dans des cartes...

(Vous découvriraient les autres au cours de la fic).

Le Jeune Inconnu:

Nom: Luna.

Prénom: Dolian.

Yeux: Marron.

Cheveux: Blond légèrement bouclé (long jusqu'aux épaules).

Date de Naissance: Le 08/01/89.

Age: 16 ans.

Signe du zodiaque: Capricorne ascendant Cancer.

Signe du zodiaque chinois: Chien.

Alliés: YamiMina (La mystérieuse amie d'enfance)

La mystèrieuse amie d'enfance:

Nom: Solar.

Prénom: YamiMina.

Yeux: Rouge Cendré.

Cheveux: Rouge Pourpre.

Date de Naissance: Le 15/02/90.

Age: 15 ans.

Signe du zodiaque: Verseau ascendant Poissons.

Signe du zodiaque chinois: Rat.

Alliés: Dolian (Le Jeune Inconnu)

Les Personnages de Kazuki Takahashi:

Yugi: 16 ans

Yami: 16 ans

Téa: 16 ans

Joey: 16 ans

Malik: 16 ans

Shizu: 20 ans

Odion: 23 ans

Tristan: 16 ans

Duke: 16 ans

Bakura: 16 ans

Seto Kaiba: 16 ans

Yami Bakura: 16 ans

Yami Marek: 16 ans

Noah Kaiba: 16 ans

Cecillia Pegasus: 35 ans

Maximillion Pegasus: 37 ans

Makuba: 13 ans

Serenity: 14 ans

Maï Valentine: 22 ans

Grand-père: 58 ans

L'histoire : C'est 2 ans après que Yami ait retrouvé sa mémoire.

Bonne lecture et pensez aux reviews pour dire si ça vous plait ou pas.

Bien maintenant que tout est dit place à la fic:

Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle histoire

Chapitre1: Une amitié vieille de 5000 ans.

Quelle belle journée d'été, me souvenant que l'été avait commencé depuis 4 ou 5 jours.

"Quesque je peux bien faire? me dis-je

L'Egypte commence à devenir lassante, pas que je me lasse d'étudier le tombeau de Atemu (Atem; Yami).

Non, c'est juste que Yami et les autres me manque. Mais celui qui me manque le plus c'est Yami.

Tiens, je sais ce que je vais faire, pendant mes 2 mois de congés, je pars au Japon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait je prenait le premier avion qui partait pour le Japon et plus précisément qui partait pour DominoVille.

Pendant ce temps, chez Yugi & Yami à DominoVille:

Toute l'équipe y été réunie, Yami faisait la tête et Yugi le voyait bien.

Yami, boude:"Pssst..."

Yugi:"Yami?"

Yami, râle:"Quoi?"

Yugi:"Pourquoi-tu fais cette tête-là?"

Yami:"Ca te regarde pas."

Yugi:"Si tu es mon double, mon ami et mon frère en plus de ça." (Yami a été adopter par monsieur Mutô après avoir récupérer son corps et sa mémoire, par consequant il est devenu le frère jumeau de Yugi)

Yami:"Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire."

Yugi:"Alors?"

Yami:"Sandrine me manque énormément."

Yugi:"Toi, tu es amoureux!"

Yami, rouge comme une pivoine:"C'est pas vrai!"

Yugi, mort de rire et les larmes au yeux:"Ne ment pas t'es rouge comme une cerise."

Yami:"T'as raison, oui je suis amoureux d'elle, mais quand j'y pense je l'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré il y a 5000 ans et avec le temps cet amour c'est renforcé."

Yugi:"Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime elle aussi."

Yami:"Tu le crois vraiment?"

Yugi lui repondit par un clin d'oeil.

Yami et Yugi se regardèrent et partir d'un éclat de rire qu'ils avaient du mal à arrêter.

Malik, Marek, Seto, Noah, Bakura, Zork et les autres, les regarder avaient des yeux super ronds.

24 heures plus tard à l'aéroport de DominoVille:

"Quel plaisir de retrouver son pays natal! pense-je

Bon c'est pas tout, je vais où, maintenant?

Chez Yugi, faire une surprise à Yami, ou au lycée faire une surprise à la totalité de l'équipe? (sachant que Marek, Zork, Shizu et Odion n'y seraient pas)

Je crois que je vais aller m'inscrire au lycée et demander que je sois dans la classe de Yugi.

Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée que je vient d'avoir."

Vingt minutes plus tard dans les couloirs de mon ancien lycée, je me diriger vers le bureau du directeur, quand je fus renversé par...

""AhAh! Vous demandez tous par qui j'ai été renversée. Et ben à vous de devinez.""

a suivre...

Chapitre2: Un amour renforcé:

La personne qui m'avait renversée prononça un "excuser-moi" mélangeait à un grognement.

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était...

"Seto!"

"Hein? Sandrine, c'est toi grande soeur?"

"Oui, c'est moi, monsieur grognon!" répondis-je tout en admirant son petit air qui me faisait fondre.

Il se jeta dans mes bras. Il se retira et me demanda.

"Quesque tu fais au Japon, tu ne devrait pas être en Egypte?"

"Si! Mais je voulais changée d'air, de plus j'ai 2 mois de congés et Maria me téléphonera s'il y a du nouveau au tombeau de Atem."

"OK! Donc si je récapitule tu vas passée 2 mois avec nous! me dit-il

"C'est ça!"

"GENIAL!" hurla-t-il

Ensuite, après deux ou trois minutes à discuter, je me souvenais que je devait aller m'inscrire et demander au directeur de me mettre dans la classe de Yami, Yugi et Seto.

Quand à Seto, il se souvena qu'il avait cours de philosophie.

Donc il partit après m'avoir accompagné au bureau du directeur.

L'entrevue avec le directeur fut brève, mais je sortait du bureau en ayant eu se que je voulait.

Donc je me diriger vers la salle où avait lieu le cours de philo (auquel Seto et les autres assister).

Leur prof, leur annonça mon arriver et du coin de l'oeil, je vis Seto mort de rire et pour cause il savait que c'était moi la nouvelle élève, et ne se lassait pas de regarder les autres membres de l'équipe qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Le prof me demanda d'entrer.

Je pénétrer de la pièce et vis Yami et Malik se levés d'un bon en me voyant.

Le prof me désigna la place qui se trouver entre Yami (rouge comme une pivoine) et Malik (le sourire au lèvres).

Je mis installer et assister au cours.

Lorsque midi sonna, je partit au réfectoire et m'installer à une table pour manger le repas que ma petite soeur Réléna avait préparée pour moi (Je suis passée chez moi avant d'aller au lycée).

C'est alors que l'équipe de Yugi (au grand compler) se décida enfin à m'adresse la parole.

Mais au moment où Joey allait entamait la discution, mon portable sonna.

C'était Maria que j'avait au téléphone, je croyait qu'elle avait découvère quelque chose mais elle voulait juste savoir si j'était bien arrivait au Japon, et si elle pouvait mis rejoindre (moi je savait que c'était surtout pour revoir mon cher frère Seto).

Je lui répondait alors un oui ravie et elle me dit quel arriverait 3 jours plus tard, le temps de mettre plusieurs petites chose au point.

J'annonçais alors la nouvelle à l'équipe, qui en été ravie, et j'observais Seto qui sauter comme un lapin en hurlant : Chouette chouette je vais revoir ma poupette à moi.

Et moi je me disait:"Il est taré mon jumeau adoré".

C'est ce moment-là que choisi une petite tête verte pour intervenir.

"Sandrine, commo-va (1)?" me demenda Noah

"Commo-va très bien, Noah et toi."

"Va-bien, Arigato(2), Sandrine."

Je me décide alors à inviter tout le monde à diner chez moi, ils acceptèrent évidament, je demander alors à Malik et Bakura d'emmener Marek, Shizu, Odion et Zork avec eux et ils acceptèrent.

Ils arriveraient vers 20h30 chez moi.

Les cours prirent fin vers 17h35.

Un fois rentrée, j'allait me changer et demander aux cuisiniers de préparer les meilleurs plats qu'ils connaisaient.

Vers 20h10, tout était près quand on sonna à la porte.

J'ouvrit est decouvrit Marek et Zork (bras dessus bras dessous) habillaient comme des pharaons.

Ils étaient très séduisants tout les deux mais Marek ne put s'empêcher de me dire que j'était cent fois plus séduisante. J'allait le remerciait de se compliment, quand une voix approuva le compliment.

Cette voix appartenait à Yami. Il me tendit un bouquet de roses rouge que je prie et j'appliquer un baiser sur sa joue pour le remerciait. Je m'inclinait ensuite vers Marek pour le remerciait de son compliment. Et inviter mes amis à entrer.

Nous nous installions dans le salon où nous commençâmes à discuter.

"Yami, où sont Yugi, Joey, Téa et Tristan?" demande-je

"Ils m'ont dit qu'ils auraient un peu de retard avec Seto, Noah et Macouba." (Seto, Noah et Macouba était chez Yugi et Yami)

Je me tournée alors vers Marek et Zork qui se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

"Et où sont Malik, Bakura, Shizu et Odion? demande-je à l'adresse de ces deux là

Ils me répondirent que Malik et Bakura avaient eu un inconvénient et que Shizu et Odion était partient en voyage de noces.

Zork regarda sa montre et declara:

"Désoler mais Marek et moi devont partir."

Après nous avoir dient en revoir à Yami et à Moi, ils quittèrent la pièce, puis la maison.

Le téléphone sonna, c'était Yugi qui m'expliquer que lui, Seto, Noah et les autres ne pourraient nous rejoindrent.

Je proposer alors à Yami de passer à table.

Après manger, nous allâmes dehors, sous un magnifique ciel étoilé, et s'assîmes dans l'herbe.

" C'est beau?" demande-je à Yami

"Oui." me répondit-il

Il m'embrassa alors tendrement en s'allongeant sur moi, ses mains se baladant un peu partout sur mon corps ardent. Nous n'avions alors plus qu'une envie…

"Yami…"

"Moui?"

"Ici, c'est pas très confortable…allons dans ma chambre… »

Il lut dans mes yeux que je le désirait. Alors, il me porta jusqu'à mon méga grand lit trois places et nous nous s'y étreignîmes… nous nous déshabillâmes alors mutuellement…jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à enlever…C'est alors que la nuit flambante commença…

a suivre...

(1) Commo-va Comment ça va.

(2) Arigato se dit Aligato Merci en Japonnais.

Chapitre3: L'arrivé de Maria.

Deux jours c'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée au Japon et mes rapports avec Yami étaient devenus plus...intimes.

Maria devait arriver le lendemain à l'aéroport de DominoVille.

Je prenais mon scooter noir et me mit en route pour la Gautier & Compagnie, j'aurai préférer faire les boutiques avec Téa, Sérénity, Maï et Réléna plutôt que de devoir aller travailler (que c'est difficile d'être la présidente d'une société coucurente de la KaibaCorporation alors que celle-ci est dirigée par son propre petit frère).

Mais bon j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

"Bon me voilà arriver à la Gautier & Cie."

Je montais les escaliers et arriver à l'étage où se situer mon bureau. Quand la secrétaire me vit elle m'annonça mon emploi du temps.

Secrétaire:"Voilà votre emploi du temps. A 9h00 vous avez RDV avec Mr Kaiba, à 10h00 vous avez RDV avec Mr Pegasus et à 14h25 vous devrez allée chercher Melle Maria Lauriana à L'aéroport."

Sandrine:"Quoi! Mais Maria ne devait arrivée que demain à 11h35."

Secrétaire:"Oui, mais elle a réussi à avancer son voyage."

Sandrine:"Je comprend! Mr Kaiba est-il au courant?"

Secrétaire:"Non. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je le lui annonce?"

Sandrine:"Non, je vais le lui dire."

J'entrer dans mon bureau, quand je fus à l'intérieur, Seto me fit la bise nous pûmes alors discuter du programme de Duel Digital que je venais de crée et que Seto voulait produire.

Vers la fin du RDV, j'annonçais à Seto que Maria devait arrivée à 14h25 à l'aéroport. Il déclara qu'il irait la chercher lui même.

A la fin de notre RDV, il me rester 10 minutes avant mon RDV avec Pegasus. J'allais m'assoir quand mon portable sonna c'était Yugi voulait savoir la date et l'heure d'arriver de Maria (Quelle coencidence!).

"Aujourd'hui à 14h25 à l'aéroport." lui déclarai-je

"Quoi! Es-que Seto est au courant?"me demanda-t-il

"Oui, Seto est au courant et c'est même lui qui va la chercher."

"Super! Sandrine, juste entre nous, tu crois qu'ils ont une chance de finir ensemble?"

"Je pense que oui. A désoler mais il faut que je racroche j'ai RDV avec Pegasus dans 5 minutes."

"Attends! Y a Yami qui veux te ... bip bip bip ... parler."

5 minutes plus tard.

Secrétaire:"Mme Gautier?"

Sandrine:"Quoi!"

Secrétaire:"Mr Pegasus vient d'arriver; doit-je le faire entrer?"

Sandrine:"Oui! Et depêchez-vous, Compris?"

Secrétaire:"Bien, Madame."

Pegasus ouvit la porte et entra.

Pegasus:"Bonjour Sandrine, ravi de te revoir."

Sandrine:"Bienvenu Maximillion, as-tu fais bon voyage?"

Pegasus:"Excellent, merci bien."

Sandrine:"Bien et si nous parlions affaires?"

Pegasus:"D'accord! Les caisses de cartes qui était inscrite dans le contrat sont dans le hall, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas parler de ce que tu me donnais en échanger."

Sandrine, souriante:"Mais Maximillion, ça parait logique, c'est ta Femme que je vais te rendre."

Pegasus, hurlant presque tout ses mots:"Quoi! Tu peux répéter!"

Sandrine, ravie:"Bien sûr. Je vais te rendre Cecillia."

Pegasus:"C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien marqué sur le contrat?"

Sandrine:"Exactement! Tiens voilâ Cecillia qui entre."

Pegasus, serrant sa femme dans ses bras:"Merci Sandrine!"

Sandrine:"De rien. Au fait Maria arrive aujourd'hui à 14h25 à l'aéroport. Mais je pense que tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas?"

Pegasus, qui quitté avec Cecillia le bureau:"Non, pas du tout."

Sandrine, faisant un clin d'oeil à Cecilia:"Bon et bien si ça vous tentent de la voir, passer à la maison vers 15h."

Vers 14h50:

Maria venait d'arriver chez moi en compagnie d'un Seto qui la dévorer des yeux.

Et pour cause, elle était habillée toute en cuir blanc. Tout comme moi qui étais habillée en cuir rouge et Seto en cuir noir.

Je me précipitée vers Maria avec un grand sourire. Nous nous fîmes la bise et Seto eu droit à un regard émeraude pétillant de vie et de tendresse de la part de Maria. Il vira du rose pâle à un beau rouge écarlate et je remarquer bien vite que Seto n'était pas indifférent au charme de notre "Lady Night Dragon".

10 min plus tard:

DING...DONG...

Seto, intrigué:"Tu attendais quelqu'un, grande soeur?"

Sandrine, amusé:"Je crois savoir qui vient de sonner."

Je sortis dans le Hall d'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et trouvais sur le palier Maximillion et Cecilia. Je les invitais à entrer.

Une fois dans le salon, Miximillion sentit un regard lourd de menaces sur lui. Ce regard venait de Seto, mais celui-ci se calma légèrement lorsqu'il vit Réléna et Macouba sautaient au cou de Maximillion.

Lorsqu'ils le lachèrent enfin, Maximillion pu remarquer mon autre frère jumeau: "Noah" qui était caché derrière Seto toujours menaçant. Noah qui était pourtant, tout comme moi, aussi grand et musclé que Seto, se cachait tellement bien qu'on avait du mal à le remarquait. "Une vraie petite souris. "Mais qu'est-ce que je les aimais mes deux frères jumeaux: "La grande asperge" (Seto) et "La petite souris" (Noah).

Je proposer alors à Noah que lui et moi, nous allions tous les deux à l'arcade (salle de jeux où Tea amène Yami et Noah amène Macouba dans la série), Noah était tellement ravi qu'il accepta de suite.

Je proposer alors à tous nos amis (Maximillion, Cecilia et toute la bande qui était venue au grand complet pour l'arrivée de Maria) de passer la nuit à la maison (Palais Kaiba), ils acceptairent et certains téléphonairent chez eux (exemple: Joey, Sérénity, Yugi et Yami).

a suivre...

Chapitre4: A la recherche de Noah.

1ère partie: La disparition de Noah.

Le lendemain vers 9h du matin:

Maria était déjà debout, elle se trouvait dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit puis se mit à faire la tête.

Sandrine:"Maria qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"

Maria:"...RIEN..."

Sandrine:"Ne me ment pas, Maria!"

Maria:"C'est Seto qui a ronflé toute la nuit."

Sandrine:"Seto! Ah bon! C'est bien la première fois depuis 12 ou 13 ans."

Maria:"Bon, alors il est pardonné, je lui donnerai même un Bisou."

Sandrine:"Ben, le voilà justement."

Seto qui venait d'entrer:"On parle de moi?"

Sandrine:"Yessss! C'est Maria qui voulait te dire...

Maria, toute rouge de honte:"Sandrine tu la ferme, ARIGATO!"

Seto, étonnait du comportement de Maria:"Mais laisse la finir! Vas-y grande soeur, termine ta phrase."

Sandrine:"Arigato, Seto. Bon Voilà, Maria voulait te dire quelque chose ou plutôt voulait te donner quelque chose."

Seto, intrigué:"Ah! Quoi donc, Maria?"

Maria était juste à coté de Seto et elle appliqua un baiser sur sa joue, au grand étonnement de celuici.

Noah se dirigea vers moi me fit la bise et alla préparé son p'tit dej.

Seto, quand à lui, était resté figé sous le coup de la surprise. Maria l'avait laissée sans voix.

C'est vers 9h30 que Yugi et Yami décidèrent de montrer le bout de leurs nez.

Yami alla directement se mettre dans mes bras.

Quant à Yugi, il prit rapidement son petit déjeuner puis partis chez son grand-père.

Noah et Moi discutions de la sortie de l'après-midi:

Noah:"Sethiana, on va à l'Arcade à quel heure?"

Sandrine:"On y va à 15h, Noah."

Noah à Yami:"Tu viens avec nous, Yami?"

Yami regardant Sandrine:"Si ta soeur veux bien de moi, alors je viens."

Sandrine:"Bien sûr que tu peux venir."

Yami me sourit et m'embrassa.

Noah:"Moi, je devrai pas voir ça."

Yami et moi nous tournâmes vers Noah pour lui dire:

Yami et Sandrine:"Noah s'y tu as quelque chose à faire alors vas y."

Noah:"Justement Réléna voulait me présenter un de ses amis. Allais les amoureux. Salut!"

Noah alla s'habillé et 10mn plus tard il était sorti de la maison.

Vers 14h30:

Sandrine, super inquiète:"Mais que fais Noah. Réléna est rentrée depuis longtemps."

Yami, essayant de me rassurée:"T'inquiète il ne devrait plus tardé."

Sandrine:"N'empêche que sa m'inquiète. Je vais envoyée mon Magicien des Ténèbres le cherché."

Yami:"Bonne idée, Mon Coeur."

Sandrine:"Cotaros(1)! Cotaros, viens ici!"

Cotaros:"Oui, Sandrine qu'es-ce que tu veux?"

Sandrine:"Pourrais-tu partir à la recherche de Noah avec Stéphane(2) et Daniel(3)?"

Cotaros:"D'accord, j'y vais. Stéphane! Daniel!"

Stéphane et Daniel:"Oui? Cota (4)?

Cotaros:"On part à la recherche de Noah."

Stéphane et Daniel:"OK!"

Vers 15h30:

Cotaros, Stéphane et Daniel était rentré sans nouvelles de Noah.

Sandrine:"Noah, Mais où es-tu passé?"

a suivre...

Cotaros se dit Cotaro. C'est le Magicien des Ténèbres Violet. Je précise la couleur vous verz pourquoi.

(2) Stéphane c'est le Magicien des Ténèbres Rouge. Voilà pourquoi j'ai précisée la couleur de Cotaros.

(3) Daniel c'est le Magicien Noir du Chaos.

(4) Cota diminutif de Cotaros.

Fin de 1ère partie de Chapitre4.

On se retrouvera pour la 2ème partie du Chapitre4: 2ème partie: Le retour de Noah.


End file.
